


Sugar Love

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fall themes, Living Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Both Hajime and Tooru just really want to surprise the other with something sweet.





	Sugar Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

After scouring the city for close to two hours, Hajime can admit he’s more than a little proud of the gem of a find he currently has tucked in a paper bag held in his arms.

Milk bread— _pumpkin spice_ milk bread for that matter; he’d been hunting it down ever since one of his teammates had made the allusive comment that they had thought they’d heard of a small downtown bakery selling it somewhere, because it was fall now and that shit was _everywhere._

For the record, Hajime would like to say that—in response to the quote of his teammate— ‘that shit’ was _not_ in fact everywhere.

Again, it _only_ took two hours and several old ladies embarrassing him by calling him a sweet man, but Hajime finally had his hands on the prize and the home stretch would be when he finally arrived back at his shared apartment and could surprise his boyfriend with something good.

Not that he’d ever admit it to his face, but Tooru did deserve to be spoiled sometimes.

There may or may not be a pep in his step as he makes his way down the side walk and takes the familiar route to their home, making sure to throw a wave at Akito-san—the shop owner sweeping outside the little store he and Tooru always visited—and to let Hamura-san—the flower shop owner next door—peek into his bag to see the surprise he had in store for Tooru.

“Such a thoughtful young thing,” She compliments him, “Tooru-kun is going to be so happy, I can already see that charming smile on that precious face of his.”

Hajime laughs. “I’m sure he’d be even happier to hear you talk about him like that.” He tells her which makes her smile even more.

They part with their normal pleasantries, Hajime somehow holding a little bundle of white carnations now alongside his bag of treats as he takes the stone stairs, taking two corners and a right turn before the complex of his home was visible.   

They lived on the second floor with an apartment right above, right in the middle where they could hear either neighbor on each side and especially the stomping ones above—Tooru liked to fuss about it a lot, always threatening to report them for it, but Hajime was pretty sure he never did just for the sounds they had to deal with coming from the bedroom sometimes—but it was home nonetheless and Hajime easily took two stairs at a time, pausing to situate the bag strapped to his shoulder before he was moving up again and headed right for the door with “Oikawa” and “Iwaizumi” printed by it.

The door is unlocked like he expected; Tooru never locked it like Hajime asked him to, but it makes it easier for him to push inside so he forgives it this time. He calls out his normal greeting as he steps through the threshold, toeing off his shoes next to Tooru’s several neatly arranged pairs.

Tooru doesn’t coming running like he usually does, but Hajime figures out why as he steps more into their home and the soft waft of a freshly baking something hits his senses.

His boyfriend’s frazzled form appears in the doorway of the kitchen seconds before Hajime tries to go through and he laughs at his lover’s pinned back bangs and cheeks covered in powder. Hajime wondered if their kitchen was just as dusted as Tooru was.

“You weren’t supposed to be back until three!” His foot stomps childishly down onto the floor, voice raised in mock anger, and Hajime is having a hard time taking it seriously.

“Practice ended early, Captain had a hot date supposedly and figured one short day wouldn’t hurt us.”

He expects the twist in Tooru’s features, pursed lips and narrowed eyes. “See? That’s the reason why my team always stomps yours when you guys come to play. Your captain doesn’t take volleyball seriously!”

Hajime snorts and tries to nudge him to the side to get into the kitchen, “Oh yeah, it has nothing to do with us going up against a star setter in the beginning program towards the Olympics or anything. It’s just our captain not taking things seriously.”

He expects a retort back from him, not the way Tooru suddenly shoves to the side of the doorframe, blocking Hajime from going in.

He gives his boyfriend a look. “You better not be hiding a kitchen disaster from me again.”

“I’m not!” Tooru defends instantly and Hajime wouldn’t of believed him if he hadn’t grown suddenly sheepish, “I’ve been working on something that I want to surprise you with. I just don’t want you to look yet is all.”

He mumbles that last part as if he’s embarrassed and Hajime finds it adorable. He glances down at the bag in his arms and the flowers in his other hand, deciding that if they were going to keep surprises, he might as well hold onto these for now.

Hajime hands him the flowers.

Tooru blinks a few times and takes them carefully, looking at Hajime with curiosity.

He shrugs, “Hamura-san gave them to me. I suppose she wanted me to tell you I got them for you, but I figured you’d know anyways.”

He watches Tooru’s lips tilt up. “I love that honesty about you.”

He says it simply, as if he’s just marveling about the weather, and Hajime feels like he should say something back except Tooru picks the perfect time to lean down and give Hajime his welcome home kiss.

“Pure love, huh?” He murmurs against his mouth.

Hajime has no idea what he means and Tooru doesn’t seem to care that he doesn’t, turning on his heel after to head back into the kitchen, probably to find a vase or something for the fresh flowers.

“No peeking~!” He sings with his back still turned to him and Hajime shakes his head but does as he’s told.

He migrates to the living room, paper bag still in hand, deciding to leave it on the kotatsu for now while dropping his bag by the couch and reaching to grab the remote in its place to flick through the channels of the already on TV. He almost flips by one particular movie, but as the familiar tune of the tiny singing monsters fills his ears, he knows he has to leave it—for Tooru more than anything. He turns it up a few notches, enough that Tooru can hear from the kitchen, and he isn’t surprised when minutes later he gets a sudden, still floured-covered, addition to his lap. He grunts and Tooru doesn’t seem to care, humming right along with the familiar opening song and ignoring Hajime’s protests to get off of him. He finds himself resigning to his fate and wrapping his arms over an apron covered waist.

It’s only after the first song that Tooru finally notices the bag on the table and tries to reach for it. Hajime holds him firmly in place.

Tooru pouts. “Why can’t I look?!”

He sounds whiny and demanding which shouldn’t be as cute as it is and Hajime still finds it in him to be teasing, even going against that cute face.

“It’s a surprise.” He tells him simply.

As an afterthought he adds, “No peeking~!”

Tooru smacks him. “That was an awful impression of me!”

“If it was awful then it’s a perfect impression of you—!” Hajime laughs as Tooru hits him again.

He’s pretty sure he’d get an earful if it weren’t for Tooru’s phone suddenly going off in between them. His boyfriend gets this excited look in his eyes and starts tugging eagerly at his arms so he could get out of his lap. “They’re ready!”

He disappears towards the kitchen and Hajime can vaguely hear the sound of the oven door opening and what sounds like scraps of a spatula against a pan.

Hajime’s no expert on baking, but he’s pretty sure you’re supposed to give the thing out of the oven time to cool—

“Ow!”

Tooru’s small shriek alerts him enough that he steps towards the kitchen despite his order away and he finds his boyfriend standing over a tray of what looked to be cookies, eagerly blowing his hand that was starting to turn slightly crimson.

Hajime lets out soft sigh, “C’mere dummy, you aren’t going to cool it down that way.”

Tooru startles at his appearance, but lets himself be dragged to the sink, breathing out a breath of relief at the cool water against his burn.

Hajime keeps holding it carefully under the spray of water. “You’re supposed to wait before you deal with things that are hot.”

Tooru puffs his cheeks, “I know that.” He pauses, shifting back and forth, “I was just excited. I really wanted to surprise you…”

Hajime chances a glance to the tray of his supposed surprise and straightens when he recognizes a familiar sight.

“Are those—?!”

“Sugar cookies.” Tooru finishes for him, a small blush dusting his cheeks. “I know you really aren’t a fan of all the pumpkin stuff we’ve been making, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to make a home favorite for a change. Your mom was pretty happy to share her old recipe with me…”

Hajime’s eyes roam over the tray, taking in the somewhat misshapen, but still makeable shapes of little ghosts and pumpkins, even the one cat cookie that was always the special one just for him.

“…You made my mom’s cookies for me?”

Tooru half shrugs, pulling his hand out of the water as it was finally cooled and drying if off on his apron. “They probably won’t taste like hers but…”

Hajime doesn’t give him a chance to finish, he quickly tugs him close and give him a hard kiss on the mouth, smiling when Tooru eagerly met him back.

He gives him several sure pecks, enough to convey his gratefulness for his boyfriend’s hard work, and possibly to distract him long enough so he can reach back and take one of the treats, happily biting into it while Tooru stared at him with wide-eyes.

“Hajime! I didn’t decorate them yet—!”

He cuts him off with another sugary kiss, smiling while Tooru tried to push against him. His boyfriend’s frown is prominent and it makes him laugh again.

“I’ll give you your surprise now if you forgive me. I got a whole bag just for you.”

Tooru’s eyebrows raise like he’s considering, but Hajime already knows what his verdict will be. He interrupts him again with, “Go look in the bag, I’m sure you’ll be happy.”

And Hajime isn’t wrong; especially in thinking that no sound was better than the squeal of happiness Tooru made when he got his spiced up milk bread.

Though, the sound of them both chewing on their favorite treats while they watched the rest of the movie cuddle up together is almost as sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's normal for your teeth to hurt after this.


End file.
